


gone like the pliocene

by wanderingtheworlds



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Animus magic, Context Before I Start Shitposting About My Ocs, Gen, Multiverse Shenanigans, an animus rain/night hybrid who can see the future. riveting am i right - Freeform, and they were sisters (oh my god they were sisters), f in the chat, i dont actually like sharptail, idek what to tag this as, one (1) art, tags will be added as i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingtheworlds/pseuds/wanderingtheworlds
Summary: How cliché.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, for a bit - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Me, completely ignoring the canon timeline for Wings of Fire out of respect for my nine year old past self's story: This is fine.

The egg shattered open into a thousand silver shards.

The little green and yellow and blue dragonet looked up, up at the single shining moon glowing on her from the window.

A night-black dragon with ivory specks along his scales looked at the dragonet with amber eyes and even before anything could make sense she knew that he would be _gone_ in all the twisting yellow green white lines of yet-to-be.

Another dragon, this time a dull pink with yellow stripes and blue eyes and she could already feel the _burning fire that left everything in ashes when she and her sisters-_

There wasn't anyone else there.

It was only a little hybrid hatchling and her parents that wouldn't exist at all in how many (eight? ten? too many too little) years.

"How about Kea?" Her mother said.

No no no that's _wrong_ her name is scales, _kaea, lightbearer-_

"Kea is fine," her father answered.

Her claws twitched and buzzed with the power to fix this to right this wrong to _fix it fix it fix-_

No.

There are other things to fix.

_It's only a matter of waiting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family grows

_Hello?_

Her voice finally rang out through the timelines.

_Are you there?_

_Yes._

One of them responded, but she didn't know who yet.

 ~~Scales Kaea~~ Kea reached over the gap between paths and met a talon the same as her own.

_It's me it's me it's me Where are the others?_

_I don't know._

Her sister frowned, and looked around and asked for the presence of _little birds singing, green claws the same forever, glitchy code, where are you?_

 _Here, we are here,_ another answered.

Their third walked over, their fourth following close behind her.

_Where is the fifth?_

_She's not coming._

_Ah._

The fourth one smiled sadly. _I hoped to share our fate, at least._

"Kea?"

_I have to go. Mom's calling._

_See you soon, Scales!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this the day after the first one and kept forgetting to post it. "eh i'll do it later," And Then I Didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Papaya doesn't know what to think of her daughter.

She loves Kea, but she always wonders about when she finds her whispering to a wall or how she twitches whenever Papaya says her name.

She's mentioned things about sisters before, but she doesn't have any.

But Sharptail looks like he's scheming again, she needs to get him to quit it.

They're safe, up here in the caves overlooking the jungle.

There's no more schemes for him to make.

They're safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep telling yourself that, sharpy

He needed to tell the Nightwings.

The child ~~his child~~ was an _animus._

Who could see the _future._

He had to tell them.

Disappearing for a few years and suddenly returning to announce that there was a hybrid animus seer in the rainforest that was also his kid was definitely going to go over well with the rest of his tribe.

Sharptail just had to. Go over to the tunnel and to the volcano. And not get seen by any Rainwings. Or Nightwings. Or anyone, really.

He just has to betray his family and possibly get Papaya killed over a few fancy powers. No big deal.

...

_There's only one right answer._

_Pick it._

_Just. Pick it._

He walked out to the ledge and flew down into the rainforest.

He had a tribe to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update schedule who?
> 
> anyway Don't Like HTML so it's dead to me now


	5. black tourmaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kea summons a fursuit out of the ether

Kea stepped back from the rock, her claws still sizzling with the magic.

It was done.

A not-quite-gold bracelet studded with black rocks rested on the makeshift pedestal in the middle of the room.

Sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the cavern roof, and it all looked rather pretty, a magic bracelet hidden away on old mossy rocks in a secret cave in a jungle.

_How did yours go?_

One of her sisters— Tiger, asked.

_It went well. How was yours?_

_Worked, I think. I don't know if Songbird is done with hers yet._

_Hah. I don't think she's got her timelines straight, even._

_I swear she's going to steal one of ours, first chance she gets._

_Hope not._

A distant fire, burning with charred fruit, fell into place.

She bolted upright as the paths snapped together. _Gotta go._

Kea didn't listen for an answer as she ran from the cave toward her home.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters left... well, three if papaya's lucky, and one if sharptail isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy has some Thoughts.

Once upon a not-so-long time ago, a Nightwing met a Rainwing in the rainforest.

He didn't understand why she didn't run in fear at the sight of him, one of the dragons planning to take over her home.

He didn't know why she gave him food and worried over how thin he was.

He didn't know why he wanted to see her again, and why she returned the next day when he had asked.

He didn't know why he had agreed to run away with her, to the almost-mountains.

He didn't know why he had loved her.

Maybe it was his brother, how no one noticed when he didn't come back one day.

He hadn't asked Stonemover of anything but his silence, and yet he could feel something protecting him as he slipped through the tunnel to the rainforest.

He didn't know why he nearly cried when he saw the egg.

He didn't know why he loved this little hatchling more than anything in the world.

He didn't know why he knew he had to bring her to the Nightwings, to share her gifts.

He didn't know why he was dreading this moment.

Sharptail didn't know why he felt so terribly guilty killing Papaya with his own claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot point from the older story that was Very Important:  
> me: I Do Not See It. I Am Looking Away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So temporary, got lost in-between.

“ _MOM!”_

Kea scrambled over the ledge and ran inside. Sharptail stepped back, trying to look anywhere except at her.

"How _could_ you!?" She shouted at him.

Sharptail stuttered, tripping over his words as the other Nightwings walked in.

"Looks like there was an animus whelp after all. And I was beginning to think you were lying, Sharpy."

Kea slowly turned and faced them.

“C’mon, whelp. Join the Nightwings. You don’t really have a choice here.”

The timelines folded into one clear line.

“That’s what you think,” she said, waving a magicked talon to push them all out of the room.

Kea ran outside and dived into the rainforest, ducking neatly under every branch and vine while the Nightwings could barely keep up.

Following the landmarks she didn’t need, she dashed into the cave at last, twisting and turning to where the bracelet was.

The room almost seemed brighter than before, the light glinting off the enchanted item in the center.

“Not so fast, whelp.”

She turned to see the biggest Nightwing pushing Sharptail to the ground.

There was no time to save him.

Kea shoved the bracelet onto her arm and-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere else.

She woke up in an unfamiliar place, laying on a beach, in the shallow water.

Kea- No, Kaea now- slowly rose to her new feet, already slightly disliking how her fur held the moisture, and quickly magicking the water away.

She looked down the shore and saw who she was looking for.

A red-orange-red creature, unconscious, on the sand.

Kaea padded over and nudged the owlcat with her paw, and stepped back

The owlcat, (her name was Tarlind, she knew) shakily stood up and looked at her with narrowed teal eyes.

“Would you like to leave this place?” Kaea asked.

Tarlind thought for a minute or two.

“Yes. No one’s waiting for me. Might as well disappear too.”

Kaea nodded and walked over to the drier part of the beach, before tracing a large circle in the ground with a claw.

_I enchant this circle to become a portal to the other world._

"Come on. We have an armadillo to save."


	9. original art do not steal




End file.
